


Have a Nice Trip

by w1lby_s00t



Series: Hamish & Andy’s Bab Year [2]
Category: Hamish & Andy RPF
Genre: (does this qualify as a sickfic?), (nothing graphic dw), Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, M/M, Mental Regression, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Age Play, Role Reversal, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting, again no one wanted this, but im doing it anyway, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1lby_s00t/pseuds/w1lby_s00t
Summary: The Shaman’s tea has an unexpected, strange effect on Andy. Hamish tries his best to care for him until it wears off.
Relationships: Hamish Blake/Andy Lee
Series: Hamish & Andy’s Bab Year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. An Unfortunate Event

**Author's Note:**

> Again, literally no one else besides me wants this kind of thing. But I’m writing it anyway because if I don’t, who will?
> 
> You all know the drill: this isn’t meant to be kinky, this is age regression and not of the sexual variety. 
> 
> Also, as stated in the tags, there will be mentionings of vomiting and diaper messing. Nothing overtly graphic, but continue with caution anyway if that bothers you.
> 
> If you like this, please feel free to tell me so I know there’s an audience for this and give me motivation to write more! Hope you enjoy ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys embark on a journey that does not exactly end well.

Today was going to be interesting one way or another, that was for sure. 

The duo were in Peru for their South American Gap Year series. What were they doing in Peru, exactly? Well, a little birdy told Hamish about this Shaman in Iquitos who served you specially made Ayahuasca tea in order for you to gain a connection with the spiritual world. That sounded awesome, right? Naturally the boys wanted to see how this would go.

But there were also some side effects they needed to take into consideration. The usual side effects that came with drugs like that - altered state of mind, paranoia, a feeling of helplessness. But also two more that really stood out to the boys, more specifically Andy: vomiting and pooing. 

As much as he wanted to give this experiment a try, Andy was very nervous about the idea of him shitting himself uncontrollably under the influence. Allegedly, the Shaman had control over if the effected person would spew or poo, but Andy reasonably had his doubts about that. He had never taken any psychedelic drugs before - or really any drugs, for that matter. He tried avoiding them as much as he could because he had no idea what kind of effect they would have on him. And with his luck, he’d get the shit end of the stick. Literally. 

As they prepared to leave in order to board their plane, Andy got an idea. Him and Hame had a special bag for in case Hamish ever ‘went down’ into his littlespace. In that bag contained all of the necessities for caring for Hame when he’s in that childish mindset. This included nappies. See where this was going? 

While Hamish was in the hotel bathroom, Andy grabbed the baby bag and rummaged through it until he felt his hand brush against the familiar soft and crinkly feeling of an adult nappy. _This feels wrong, isn’t this stealing?_ Andy thought. He grabbed it and held it in his hand for a moment. _Well, it’s just one... I’m sure Hame won’t miss it. And I can always get him more when we come back._ He decided and stuffed the nappy into his own backpack before closing the baby bag back up. 

Just as he was putting the baby bag back down, Hame emerged from the bathroom. “You ready mate-?” He stopped, seeing Andy holding the bag. “Why have you got the baby bag?” He asked, cocking his head a bit to the side. “I haven’t gone down...” 

_Shit._ Andy thought. “Well, erm, I was thinking that we should, uh, we should probably bring it with us?” He said, not sounding so sure of that idea himself.

“Um... Why, though?” Hame asked. 

“Oh, uh...” Andy’s eyes darted away from the shorter man. He could feel his face getting a bit red. “I-I just thought, yknow, we dunno how this is gonna affect you... So like, better safe than sorry?” He said and met the man’s eyes again and awaited his response. It was an agonizing few moments before Hame finally said something back. 

“Huh, well, that’s smart thinking.” Hamish said and smiled a bit. “I didn’t even think of that, I guess there is a possibility of me going down under the influence. But, um... I’d prefer if I kept it on me though, alright? Not like I don’t trust you with it, it’d just give me more security knowing that if we’re taking it with us that I have it.” 

Surprised, Andy nodded in agreement. “Right, right, absolutely. I was thinking the same actually.” Wow, that actually worked. He couldn’t believe it. He actually got away with that.

Seeing as there was no more time to waste before their plane took off, Andy grabbed his backpack and handed the baby bag to Hame and left to board the plane. 

— 

As the plane touched down, Andy felt his anxiety deep in the pit of his stomach. He had proper protection now in case he did have a messy reaction to the drug, but the thought of that even being a possibility filled him with dread.

But, they had already come this far, and there was no turning back now. They had just gotten off the plane and were about to embark on their adventure into the Amazon to visit the Shaman’s hut. Their guide walked through the village with them and talked to them about the ritual before leading them to the boat and helping them aboard. 

While the guide and Hamish discussed the ritual, Andy was barely paying attention. He was absolutely buzzing with anxiety and just wanted to get this over with. It also hadn’t occurred to him until now that he still had no idea how he was going to put the nappy on without anyone noticing. It wasn’t exactly like he could just go ‘Hey, sorry, I need a moment to put this adult nappy on in case I poo myself’, he needed a plan. 

Soon, the boat pulled up to a dock that lead to the Shaman’s hut. As the duo, the guide and the camera crew stepped off the boat with their backpacks, Andy finally got struck with an idea. Right before they entered the hut, Andy stopped and cleared his throat. 

“Ahem. Um, guys, do you mind if I... um... Stay behind for a moment?” He asked. Hamish turned around to face him. 

“Everything alright, mate?” He asked, his concern apparent in his voice. Andy was beginning to feel bad now, but he pressed on. 

“Y-yeah, yeah, I just, um...” He stammered. “I just wanna stay back and clear my head a bit, that’s all. Try and let go of any anxiety I have. I dunno if that’ll affect the ritual or not, yknow?”

For a moment, he wasn’t sure if Hamish would buy it. The man looked the tiniest bit skeptical but nodded anyway, coming up to Andy and gently placing a hand on the taller gentleman’s shoulder. 

“I understand. That’s probably for the best. Take your time,” Hame said, giving him a tiny smile and looking up at him with trusting, pale blue eyes. “We’ll be in the hut. We’ll probably just poke around a bit and ask some questions until you’re ready.” He reached up and brushed some of Andy’s long hair out of the way before straightening up his cap. “There’s nothing to worry about. Only one of us is getting the spiked tea, remember? If it happens to be you, I’ll make sure you’re safe. Alright, love?”

Andy nodded, feeling his cheeks flush pink with blush at Hamish’s little acts of intimacy. “A-alright, yeah. I’ll just be a few moments probably.” 

“Okay.” Hame said and gave Andy a little peck on the cheek before turning to leave and enter the hut. 

Andy stood there for a second without moving as he was reeling over the kiss. But the feeling soon faded as he remembered he had work to do. He took his backpack off of his shoulders and sat it on the ground, unzipping it and feeling around until he found the nappy. He pulled it out and looked down at it for a moment while thoughts raced in his head.

 _Am I really about to do this?_ He thought. He had never worn an adult diaper before. He wasn’t even sure if he knew how to put it on. Andy had put them on Hamish plenty of times before because of his headspace, but never on himself. He shimmied down his shorts and pants, grabbed the nappy again, unfolded it and prepared the tapes.

“Here goes..” He whispered to himself as he positioned the open undergarment underneath his naked lower abdomen and held it there the best he could with one hand while he situated the tapes with his free hand. Once the nappy was on, he took a moment to fasten the tapes more securely before he grabbed his shorts and pulled them back up, putting his pants in his backpack. He looked down at himself to see if it was obvious that he was padded underneath his shorts, and surprisingly, it wasn’t really. But Andy definitely knew he was diapered from the feel of it underneath his trousers. It was a comfy, soft feeling. _No wonder Hame likes these._ He thought, smiling a bit as he picked up his backpack and entered the hut. 

“Ah, there you are Ando.” Hamish smiled when he saw Andy return. He went over to him, his backpack still on his shoulders. “Feeling better?” He asked. 

Andy nodded, “Yep, I think I’m ready for this now. By the way, what are we supposed to do with our bags?” He asked. “Surely we can’t just leave them laying around. Especially not while we have...” He trailed off as he gestured to the baby bag Hamish held by its handle. 

“Right, I was wondering about that too...” Hamish said as he looked around the hut for any place they may be able to keep their stuff. “How about whoever ends up not getting the special tea is on bag duty?” He said.

“Sure,” Andy nodded. 

“Alright. I already asked our guide to ask the Shaman to make two teas, one with the drug and one without,” Hamish said. “And then he’s gonna swap them a few times so it’s random.” He went to sit down in his place and sneered up at his mate. “You don’t choose the tea, the tea chooses you!” 

Andy chuckled nervously and nodded, taking his place as well and setting his bag to the side. Soon, the ritual began and the Shaman went through each step with both of the men before pouring their tea into two cups. Andy watched anxiously as the two cups were swapped back and forth, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his face. Once the Shaman had stopped, Andy gulped quietly as he looked up at Hamish. He looked anxious himself.

“You don’t choose the tea...” Hamish began. 

“...The tea chooses you...” Andy finished. The two men took turns looking down at the cups, then back up at each other and bantering a bit about it to relieve the tension. But soon, they both knew they needed to drink.

Each of the duo slowly grabbed the cup that was in front of them and brought it up to their lips. Hamish decided to down his as quickly as possible before placing his cup back down. Andy had a slightly different approach and took his time taking small sips at a time before finishing. 

Andy could hear his heart pounding in his head and feel it thumping in his chest as he took in what he just did. He had no clue if his was the drugged tea or not. According to Hamish, his had a bit of a burn to it, but Andy’s didn’t. _He must have gotten it then..._ He thought, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

But as the two talked and made jokes in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, Andy felt it. He felt a surge of uncomfortable twisting in his stomach. _Fuck... No no no no, please, don’t let it be me!_ Andy panicked internally. He must not have hidden it very well, because then he heard Hamish speak up. 

“Everything alright, mate?” Hame asked. Andy gave a small nod as he tried to take his mind off of his aching stomach, but Hamish wasn’t buying it. “No, Andy, something isn’t right with you. You got it, didn’t you?” He asked. 

Andy shook his head no before he felt the first retch come up. Now it was painfully obvious. Hame had a faint look of relief on his face now that he knew that it wasn’t himself that got stuck with the drugged tea, but that relief soon faded once he saw Andy reach for a bowl that the Shaman had provided in case of spewing.

Andy held the bowl close to himself for a moment as if he was letting his body decide if it was actually sick or not. His mouth salivated heavily and he felt the second gag coming up. This time, it was more than a gag as he began vomiting into the bowl.

“Oh no...” He whined softly before another gag. He didn’t fight it this time and let himself empty his stomach’s contents into the bowl freely. During this, he also felt his... lower regions let go as well. The force of his getting sick made his bladder and bowels relieve themselves as well. It was a very uncomfortable feeling as he felt his nappy grow very warm and heavy underneath his shorts. He vomited a total of three times in a row before his stomach let him rest. He coughed and spat into the sick bowl, trying to clean out his mouth. 

“I’d say it’s a safe bet that you got the bad tea,” Hamish said once he was sure Andy was done spewing. The smell of Andy’s sick and the smell of his, uh, opposite end sick, finally got to Hame’s nose as he coughed a bit and stifled a gag. “Did... Did you shit yourself, mate?” He asked, naturally grossed out but mostly very concerned. _I didn’t think he’d actually poo himself..._ He thought.

“H-Hamish...” Andy whimpered. “I... I don’t feel good...” His body was trembling, he was sweating and felt uncomfortably warm. His stomach pain was gone for now, but he was sure it would come back. His nappy felt very gross. He believed the paranoia was beginning to settle in too, but this felt like... more than paranoia. 

“Hey, Andy, I got you, okay?” Hamish reassured, trying to ignore the stench and reaching out to hold his mate’s hand. “I’m right here. Don’t worry...” He wished he could say more, but in all honesty, Hame had no idea what to do if Andy started having a bad psychedelic trip, other than take him to a hospital, which even then that would only do so much until he came out of it. 

Andy jerked his hand away and trembled. He had no idea what was going on with his brain. He couldn’t think. Thoughts became fuzzy, misshapen, choppy. Everything was scaring the shit out of him. Nothing felt real. It felt like he knew nothing of this world, nothing made sense, everything was frightening and scary and different. 

In a way, it was like Andy felt like a scared, lost little kid. In fact, that’s exactly what he felt like. 

Somehow, the drug had either created a child headspace in his brain or uncovered it, and now Andy was stuck in it. 

He looked around the hut and saw a lot of people he didn’t know, which made him feel scared. He whimpered and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, feeling how full and icky his nappy was. This made him even more upset as his eyes began to fill with tears. What was happening? Why was poor little Andy surrounded by strangers while in a dirty nappy? He looked down at the bowl of sick and immediately felt his stomach surge in pain again. And he’s sick too? This was too much for him to handle all at once. His face crumpled as he began to cry, still shaking like a leaf. 

Hamish definitely didn’t know what to do now. His mate was crying and possibly having a very frightening experience and he needed help. He stood up from his seat and gave the camera crew the ‘cut the cameras’ signal before going to kneel next to Andy. 

“Andy..?” Hamish said softly, trying to keep a gentle and quiet tone so he didn’t accidentally make anything worse. “It’s okay, Andy. I’m right here beside you.” He gently place his hand on the boy’s shoulder and rubbed it. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” He asked. Maybe whatever Andy was experiencing, he could describe it and that could determine what action needed to be taken next. 

Andy whimpered and weeped. This was all so scary and uncomfortable. He just wanted some love and affection. He flinched a little when he heard someone speaking but began to relax when he felt them put their hand on his shoulder and begin to rub it. Admittedly, this action was a bit soothing. It wasn’t much, but it was something. Andy sniffled and looked to his side and saw the man that was sitting across from him before he started crying. Andy liked how soft and gentle his voice was and how firm but careful his touch was. Maybe this man was his Daddy?

“D-Daddy..?” Andy asked quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Wan’ my daddy...”

Hame had to take a second to let that process. _Did he just call me what I think he did?!_ He thought. _Fucking hell, he must be tripping pretty bad. He doesn’t have a headspace... Does he?_

“Er... Uh...” Hamish stammered and darted his eyes around the room. What was the right thing to say in this situation? He looked back and saw that Andy must have been able to sense the hesitation and began whimpering tearfully and preparing to cry again. He needed to make a decision quickly. “Um.. Y-Yeah, I’m your... Daddy.” Hame said. 

Andy immediately brought both arms around Hamish and hugged him tightly, sniffling and sobbing quietly as he hid his face in the man’s shoulder. Hamish pulled the boy close and hugged him back. “Shhhh... It’s okay, Andy. D...Daddy’s got you.” This was weird. Like _really_ weird. Andy was always the (slightly) more mature and responsible of the two. And in the case of ageplay, he was always the caretaker and Hame was always the baby. The other way around just felt unnatural... 

“D-Daddy... ‘M s-scared...” Andy whined and clutched at Hamish’s shirt with his fists.

“I know buddy, I know,” Hamish said and took Andy’s cap off, gently petting the boy’s dark hair that was a bit damp from sweat. “It’ll all be okay. This won’t last forever, you’ll feel better soon.” He looked up and saw their guide and the Shaman talking to each other in their native language.

Then the guide turned back to Hamish. “The Shaman says that this is a rare occurrence but it isn’t anything dangerous. The effect should wear off over time.”

“Thank god...” Hamish said quietly, hugging his mate tightly and giving him a kiss on the head in relief. “How long?” 

“24 hours.” 

“A whole day..?” Hamish asked. He looked down at Andy and felt his nerves pick up again. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle an entire day of taking care of a man who just recently got acquainted with the mind of a toddler. Who was also sick on top of it. But no matter how hard it sounded, he was going to do it for Andy. He’d done the same for Hamish before, so it really was the least the man could do in return. 

Andy wriggled uncomfortably in his spot and shuddered, burrowing himself further against Hame. “Made a m-mess Daddy...” He mumbled and sniffled. The boy was very embarrassed and just wanted to get clean. 

“Yes love, you did make a mess...” Hame nodded, resorting to breathing through his mouth to avoid the smell. “It’s not your fault though, you just have a bad tummy ache is all. You’ll feel better after a bath.” _Fuck, I do have to clean him don’t I..._ He thought. _This is gonna suck._

“Need a nappy change.” Andy said and slid his thumb into his mouth.

“Wait, you’re wearing a..?” Hamish began. He looked down and pulled a bit at the back of Andy’s shorts, and surely enough he saw a nappy. “When’d you put a nappy on, Andy?” He asked. Andy shrugged innocently and sucked on his thumb. _That’s so strange... But thank god he did wear one. I don’t even wanna think about how bad the mess would be if he didn’t..._ “Right... Well, um, next time you put a nappy on yourself, tell Daddy, okay?” Hamish asked. “You’re not in any trouble... I just wanna make sure you put it on right.” 

Andy nodded and mumbled around his thumb, “Yesh Daddy.” This was definitely a conversation that Hamish needed to have with Andy once he was big again. 

“Good boy. Now, um.. Let’s get you back home.” Hamish said. He stood up and helped Andy up to his feet, holding his hand firmly while he grabbed his bag and the baby bag while the guide grabbed Andy’s stuff for him. He thanked the Shaman for his time and they left, getting back on the boat and traveling back to the village and soon boarding the plane back to their hotel. 


	2. To Kick Things Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Andy is stuck in his little headspace for 24 hours, Hamish has to be the responsible one for once. To say he’s unprepared is an understatement.

It was extremely apparent that while on the plane, Hamish couldn’t wait until they got back to change Andy. He smelled horrendous. It was also clearly bothering Andy as well as he kept tugging at the back of his nappy and whining. 

“Daddyyy...” The boy whined. “My nappy, icky...” 

“I know love, I’m sorry..” Hamish said and patted the boy’s hair. Then he got an idea. “Andy, Daddy wants to try and see if he can get you changed in the plane bathroom. But it may be a bit cramped in there, so you have to promise me that you’ll stay still and not fuss about, okay?” 

Andy thought for a moment before he nodded, “Otay Daddy.”

Hamish was still feeling a little weird about being called Daddy. It just wasn’t something he was used to yet, but he wasn’t about to tell Andy to stop. He lead the boy to the bathroom with the baby bag and stepped inside with him, and just as expected, it was a tight fit for both of them to be in there. Hamish sat the bag on the ground and prepared by washing his hands in the sink first. 

“Um, before I take your nappy off, Andy... Do you... uh... have to, er, ‘go’ anymore?” Hame asked, wiping his hands dry on his shirt. Andy looked down at himself for a moment, then looked back up at Hamish and shook his head. “Okay, just don’t wanna get any wee or poo on me is all.” Hamish nervously chuckled before taking a deep breath and pulling the boy’s shorts down and seeing the damage. “Jesus, I don’t think I can do this..” Hamish said quietly. 

Andy gave a little whine as he stared at his Daddy with pleading eyes. Hame felt bad for him, really bad. It had to be uncomfortable. He thought about how many times Andy had changed him before and how he never left him in a dirty nappy if he could help it. He sighed softly and took another deep breath in. “Andy, can you sit down on the loo please?” He asked. 

Andy nodded and took a seat on the open-lided toilet. Hame got to work and undid the tapes of the nappy and slowly, carefully removed it from underneath Andy. Trying to keep his gagging to a minimum, he disposed of the soiled nappy in the bin and grabbed some changing supplies from the baby bag. He wiped Andy’s bum and privates clean (something that neither of them really enjoyed all that much), powdered him up down there and soon he was ready for a the new nappy. 

Hamish grabbed a diaper from the bag and unfolded it, staring at it for a moment and trying to see if he remembered how to put it on from watching Andy do it to him. Once he decided that he did indeed have the nappy facing the right way, he slid the opened and prepped nappy underneath Andy’s bum and had him stand up. From there, Hamish messed with the tapes and made sure it was nice and snug on Andy’s waist. 

“There we are! All done,” Hame said, proud that he actually managed it without getting poo on him or anything else. “You were a good boy standing still and letting me change you too, buddy.” Andy gave a tiny shy smile as Hame washed his hands in the sink again before grabbing the bag and Andy’s hand and leading him back to their plane seats.

After getting settled back in, Andy looked noticeably tired. It was pretty late in the night by that point. He rested his head against the window of the plane and stared outside at the night sky and yawned. 

As much as Hame wanted to let Andy drift off to sleep peacefully, he did still need a bath. Luckily they weren’t far from their destination, but it still looked like it was going to be a challenging evening. “Ando... I know you’re sleepy but we need to stay up for a bit longer alright? You need a bath when we get back.” 

The dark haired boy whined and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes with his fists. “Bu’ ‘m sleepy Daddy...” He said. 

“Darling, I know...” Hamish sighed. “We’re almost there, okay? We’re gonna go home, have a nice warm bath and then we can get some sleep.” Andy pouted and folded his arms across his chest. “Andy...” Hamish said, trying to sound firm but had to hold back a chuckle. It was admittedly kind of cute and entertaining to see his mate act so childish. “Don’t pout, we’ll get there soon.” 

Andy behaved for the rest of the plane trip with minimal whining. Hamish grabbed their stuff, walked with Andy to the hotel and went to get the bath started. He filled the tub up with warm soapy water before getting Andy undressed and helping him in the bathtub.

“Baff toys, Daddy?” Andy asked and innocently looked up at Hamish. 

“Hmm... Um, lemme see.” The man said and went and grabbed the baby bag and started searching through it. As it turned out, there were a few bath toys in it - a ducky, a wind-up fish and a boat. “Here we are!” Hame said as he took the toys and put them in the bath with Andy. The boy smiled delightfully and started to play with the arrangement of toys in front of him while Hamish washed him up. 

Everything went fine until it was time to wash Andy’s hair. For one reason or another, he really didn’t want to do it. He ducked away and whined when Hame attempted to get the shampoo anywhere near his head. 

“Andy, please...” Hamish said, beginning to get frustrated. It was late, both of them were tired and wanted to go to bed. “Just stay still for a moment, please?” 

“No!” Andy pouted and shook his head. When Hamish attempted again, Andy growled and splashed the sudsy water right onto Hame, soaking his shirt.

“Andrew...” Hamish began to scold, but saw how it made the boy smile and giggle. A smile of his own grew on the man’s face, he knew he couldn’t stay mad at that adorable laughter. “Alright, you got me. Can I wash your hair now, buddy?” He asked. Andy nodded and sat still for his Daddy while he applied the shampoo and rubbed it into the boy’s hair. The massaging feeling against his scalp made Andy relax and lean into Hame’s touch with a cute little smile on his face.

After a few minutes, it was time to rinse. “Alright Ando, time to rinse your hair. Close your eyes please.” Andy obeyed and closed his eyes while water was poured over his head to rinse his hair out. He rubbed them a bit to wipe the water away from his eyes before opening them again and looking up at Hame. 

“C’n I pway for a little bit, Daddy?” The boy asked as he held the boat and ducky in his hands. 

“Ah... I dunno, baby, it’s late...” Hamish said. “You’re tired, Daddy’s tired... We can play tomorrow, okay?” He offered. 

Andy frowned and shook his head. “Noo... Wanna pway now. Pwease?” He added and looked up at the man with the cutest, saddest puppy eyes Hame had ever seen. 

_Fuck. Fuck, I can’t say no to that face..._ Hamish thought as he looked down at Andy. He gave a little sigh of defeat. “Alright, sweetie, you can play. But just for a few minutes, okay? Then we need to get out and go to bed.” Andy smiled gleefully as he returned to playing with his bath toys. 

Hamish took this time to slip out of the bathroom for a moment (with the door open so he could still clearly see and hear Andy) and gather some clothes and the nappy supplies. While he was looking for a shirt, it really started to dawn on him what was going to be taking place the next day. The entire day, until the day after, he would have to watch Andy and take care of him. Feed him, change him, clean up after him, make sure he didn’t get hurt, keep him entertained... Was he ready for this? 

Absolutely not. It was a well established fact between the two that Hamish was the baby. Even outside of his headspace, he was the less mature and responsible of the two. The idea of having to care for Andy the same way Andy cared for him just never crossed his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could do it and do a good job at it. But seeing as he had no other option, he’d just have to try and see how it goes. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Andy crying. Hamish’s immediate first thought was that the boy was hurt. He cursed under his breath and practically threw everything down as he raced back into the bathroom. 

“Andy?!” Hame cried as he entered the bathroom. “What’s wr-“ He stopped when he saw that the boy was still sitting in the tub, same position as he was before. He didn’t seem hurt... What could have been wrong? Then Hamish looked down at the floor and saw a puddle of sick next to the tub. Now he understood. “Aw, buddy.. Does your tummy still hurt?” He asked. _At least he didn’t slip or anything... And at least it wasn’t in the water._

Andy just cried and nodded, hiccuping and trembling in the water. “T-tummy feels icky, D-Daddy...” He must have tried to get out of the tub before spewing but couldn’t, so he just got sick off the side of it. 

“It’s okay, Andy, don’t worry..” Hamish said as he grabbed a towel and cleaned the sick up with it. “You’re sick baby, it isn’t your fault. It’s a good thing you didn’t spew in the water or we’d need to give you another bath.” He got the mess cleaned up and grabbed another towel. “I think it’s time we get out and get some sleep, sound good?” 

Andy sniffled and nodded and allowed Hamish to help him out of the bathtub and wrapped him up in the towel. As he was being dried off, a low growl omitted from his stomach. A whine and squirm from the boy immediately followed as he wriggled desperately in the towel. 

“D-Daddy..!” He whined and held his tummy. Hamish thankfully caught on to what was about to happen and quickly unwrapped the towel around him and sat the naked boy down on the toilet before disaster could strike. Andy whimpered as he got sick out of the opposite end. It thankfully only lasted a few moments before he was done. Hamish cleaned Andy up down there before helping him up from the toilet. He filled up a cup with water from the sink and had the boy drink from it to help keep him hydrated and to help wash the yucky taste from his mouth.

“There there, it’s alright baby..” Hamish said as he took the boy out of the bathroom and over to the hotel bed. “You’ll feel better soon. But until then, we better keep you diapered and keep a bin nearby in case you get sick again. Don’t worry though...” He laid the boy down on the bed and picked up the nappy supplies and clothes he had dropped before. “Daddy’s going to take care of you the best he can.” He sat the items to the side and got started putting a new nappy on Andy. He sprinkled probably a bit too much baby powder onto the boy’s bum and privates and rubbed it in as best as he could before taping the nappy up. This was a lot easier than it was in the plane bathroom. 

After dressing him in a loose, baggy shirt and some pajama bottoms, Hamish changed into his own and grabbed a bin from the corner of the room and brought it next to Andy’s side if the bed. He also grabbed the baby bag and put it next to his side for easy reaching in case he needed it. He crawled into bed next to the boy and pulled him close. He looked sleepy and miserable, but cleaner than before. And he definitely smelled better now. 

“Daddy...” Andy mumbled sleepily as he rested his head against the man’s shoulder. “ ‘M sleepy...” His thumb slowly traveled up to his mouth and he began sucking on it.

“Shh, I know darling,” Hamish said as he reached down into the bag and pulled out a green dummy with a frog on the shield. He gently took Andy’s thumb from his mouth and slid the dummy teat in, to which Andy took and immediately started suckling on instead. “Aww..” Hame smiled and laid down with the boy, cooing over him and petting his slightly damp hair. Andy smiled a tiny bit behind his dummy and snuggled up to his Daddy, closing his eyes and sighing sleepily. “Let’s get some sleep, Ando..” Hamish said softly as he turned the lamp off and pulled the boy close and giving his head a kiss. 

“Ni-ni...” Andy mumbled, barely awake. 

Hame smiled and closed his eyes as well, cuddling his sleepy baby. “Goodnight, buddy.” 

—

Late that next morning, Hamish awoke to the sound of Andy getting sick again. The boy had brought the small bin up on the bed and held it in his lap as he spewed into it. He coughed and spit once he was done and whimpered weakly as Hame sat up in the bed.

“Good job keeping it in the bin, sweetie..” The man said and yawned a bit before reaching over and rubbing Andy’s back. “You’ll feel better before you know it.” He rubbed the sleep from his eye with his other hand. “Do you need a nappy change?” 

Andy nodded a little. “I pee..”

“Just a pee this time?” Hamish asked for confirmation, sounding a bit more awake. “Alright. Let’s get you changed.” He took the sick bin from Andy and went into the bathroom and rinsed it out before coming back and setting it back on the ground. He then went over to Andy and had him lay down and shimmied down his pajama bottoms before changing the boy’s nappy.

After the nappy change, Hamish’s stomach began to growl. “Hm. I guess it’s time we get some breakfast.” Then he remembered Andy’s current stomach problem. “You think you could eat something, Ando?” The man asked. “It’d probably help your tummy.” At this point, he wasn’t even sure if the dark haired boy even had anything in his stomach to spew anymore. Even if he did get sick off of it again, it’d be better than puking straight stomach bile. 

Andy frowned and shook his head. He did feel kind of hungry, but he was too afraid of vomiting or pooing again to take the risk.

Hamish understood the hesitation, but Andy needed to eat. “I get that you don’t wanna spew anymore, but can you at least try something first?” He asked. “How about some cereal, hmm? That’s usually a safe bet.”

Andy thought about it for a moment before he finally, although hesitantly nodded. “I twy..” He said. 

Hame smiled, “Great! The fact that you’re trying is all that matters.” He pat the boy’s head and went to the mini hotel room kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal for Andy and himself. He soon returned with it and sat down next to his mate and placed his bowl in his lap. “Careful not to spill any on the bed, okay sweetie?” He said. “Pretty cool of me to let us eat in the bed, huh?” He added with a smile. Hame was definitely trying to gain some ‘Cool Daddy Points’ with Andy to compensate for the fact that he actually had no idea what he was doing as a caregiver.

Andy nodded a bit and grabbed his spoon. He gathered some milk and cereal and brought the spoon up to his lips, taking a bite and crunching. He admittedly didn’t really like how the cereal tasted - it was bland and lacking the massive amounts of sugar he liked in his cereal as an actual child. But he swallowed anyway and continued to eat another spoonful before he decided he was done. 

The man had finished his bowl by the time he noticed Andy still had a significant amount of his cereal left. “Everything alright, Ando?” He asked. 

“Dun’ wike it...” Andy whined softly. “I no eat.” 

“You don’t like it?” Hamish asked. Fuck, he wasn’t prepared for this. “Ah, well, I’m sorry baby. But that’s all the breakfast food we have. Why not take a few more bites, hmm?” Andy shook his head and whined. “Come on, Andy... Here, Daddy can feed you if you’d like?” He offered. He took the spoon and gathered some cereal on it before bringing it up to the boy’s mouth. Andy firmly kept his mouth closed and turned his head away. Hamish sighed and thought about what to do. 

“Hmm... Ah, I know.” He cleared his throat and brought the spoon back a bit. “Andyyy, here comes the airplane!” He said before mimicking plane sounds and bringing the spoon back to Andy’s mouth. Somehow this completely changed the boy’s tune as he watched his Daddy perform the silly action and giggled, opening his mouth and allowing himself to be fed. Hame, relieved that he found a way around Andy’s stubbornness, continued to feed him this way until the bowl only had a few droplets of milk left. 

“Way to go, Ando!” Hamish smiled as he sat the spoon down in the bowl. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? You’re such a good boy.” Andy smiled proudly as the man got up from the bed to put their dishes away. 

But while he was gone, the boy felt his stomach begin to ache again. This time it didn’t feel like he was going to spew, he felt the pressure in his lower end. He whined softly and rubbed his tummy over his shirt. The pooing was a great deal more embarrassing than the vomiting to him. Plus, Daddy just changed him not too long ago, what if he gets mad? He didn’t want to make Daddy angry at him... But he couldn’t hold it much longer either.

His infantile mind decided that hiding was the best option. He slid off the bed and went over to the bedroom closet and slipped inside before closing the door. After he got into a comfy position, he took a shaky breath and did his business in his nappy.

Just then, Hamish came back from the kitchen. “Alright, how’s about we watch-... Andy?” The man asked. Where did his mate go? _He was just on the bed a second ago..._ He thought. _Christ, did I lose him already? _Hame looked around the bed, under the bed, behind the curtains, in the bathroom... he was nowhere to be seen. _What the fuck?! Where is he? How did I lose him?_ The man thought.__

____

____

A particular scent suddenly found its way to Hamish’s nose. One that he was all too familiar with at this point. He was definitely near. But where? “Andy?” Hame called out. “Where haven’t I looked yet...” He murmured to himself as he scanned the room. Finally he laid his eyes on the closed closet door. “How’d I miss that?” He asked himself quietly as he went over to the door and began to turn the knob, but was stopped by the sound of... was that crying? _Poor thing must be embarrassed..._ He thought.

He slowly opened the closet door as to not frighten the boy and surely enough, there he was, crouched beneath the hanger bar and sniffling. His face was red with embarrassment and tears streaked down his cheeks. The sight of Andy in such a compromising, vulnerable state made his heart ache. “Oh, Andy...” Hamish said softly. “It’s alright, baby. You’re not in any trouble..” 

“D-Dun’ wike pooing...” Andy whined and rubbed his eye with his fist. His nappy felt all warm and heavy like it did last night and he hated it. He wasn’t used to wearing a nappy at all, let alone using one for it’s intended purpose, so the feeling of an especially full nappy was not a pleasant one for him to say the least.

“I know love, I know,” Hamish said, bending down to get eye-level with the sad boy and putting his hands on his shoulders. “Unfortunately there’s not really any way for you to control that... We just have to let it run it’s course, alright? You’ll feel all better by tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.” After he said that, he realized he must have said it to put both Andy’s and his own mind at ease. 

Andy nodded and sniffled, letting Hame wipe his tears away. “ ‘M sowwy I need a n-nappy change after y-you just changed me, Daddy...” He mumbled. 

“Aw, don’t worry about that Ando.” Hamish said as he stood up with the boy and lead him out of the closet. “When you gotta go, you gotta go. Plus you being sick makes you have to go more often.” As he was leading Andy to the bed to get changed, he mentally replayed a memory from when he and Andy first started this kind of thing. 

**

They had only recently established that Hamish did indeed have a headspace. Even more recent was Andy insisting that he help take care of Hame when he was little instead of leaving the poor boy to his own devices like he was doing before (Hame tried to be secretive about it and failed miserably). No amount of ”you don’t have to”s and “I swear it’s fine”s could sway Andy from the decision - he loved Hamish through and through and he wanted to be there for him... even by less conventional means if necessary. 

Everything had been going fine throughout this headspace slip; Papa (Andy’s ‘grown up name’ when Hamish was little) had given his little Hame lunch about an hour prior and the boy was currently playing with some toy cars on the floor of the living room. All was well, before it was apparent that Hamish was getting more and more uncomfortable. Andy noticed and thought about intervening, but figured if the boy wanted his Papa’s help, surely he would ask. 

After a short while of Hamish squirming and wriggling in place, he suddenly became dead still and began whimpering tearfully. Andy immediately picked up on the sad noises and went over to investigate. Once he came over, he noticed that the wetness indicators on his baby’s nappy had changed color. Now he knew what was causing all of the fuss before. 

He was caught by surprise when Hame started crying and babbling out a very broken, garbled apology with his limited vocabulary. This shattered Andy’s heart as he bent down and pulled the boy into a tight, comfy hug and shushed him. After he was soothed, he was picked up and carried to the bedroom to be changed, all the while Hamish still apologizing. 

“Shhh, love, it’s okay...” Andy spoke in a soft tone as he gathered the changing supplies. “Papa doesn’t mind changing your nappies at all, baby. That’s part of my job as your Papa and I love my job. I couldn’t ask for a better one.” He sat the supplies down on the bed and wiped Hamish’s tears away before kissing his cheek. ”Seeing you happy and cared for makes it all worth it.”

**

That last part always stuck with Hamish. Every time he thought of it, it made him feel warm inside. It truly showed how much Andy loved him and was willing to do anything for him to be happy. He wanted to show the same for Andy now. 

He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and laid it on the bed before having the boy lay down on it. He could tell Andy was still apprehensive about this, he looked uncomfortable and nervous. 

“Another thing...” Hamish began as he grabbed the changing supplies from the baby bag. “I don’t mind changing you, love.” He came back over to the bed. “It’s my job as your Daddy to take care of you.”

The dark haired boy sheepishly stuck his thumb in his mouth as he stared up at his Daddy with big, trusting eyes. If Daddy meant it, then he had to believe him... Maybe it was okay to use his nappies. He still didn’t like pooing so much, though. 

As he changed his baby’s diaper, Hamish tried to keep his disgusted sounds to a minimum as to avoid causing anymore embarrassment for Andy. He cleaned the boy up thoroughly and as quickly as he could before taping a clean nappy onto him. He decided that it would probably be smart to just keep Andy’s trousers off for the day as he could sense a lot of nappy changes happening today and it would just be convenient for them both. Plus, the sight of Andy sucking his thumb in only a baggy shirt and nappy was pretty adorable. But he knew what would make it even cuter.

“Let’s see, where’s your... Ah, here it is.” Hamish said as he found the green dummy from last night on the bed, it somehow ended up underneath the covers. He cleaned it off on his shirt before gently taking Andy’s thumb from his mouth and sticking the dummy teat in, to which the boy immediately took to it and began suckling on it instead. Hame smiled at the sight and gave his cute baby a kiss on the cheek. “You’re adorable, Ando.” He said, making Andy blush and smile as well.


End file.
